Usurpation Forces
The Usurpation Forces is an Alien enemy faction in Plazma Burst 2. The Usurpations are one of the three major factions in the second game, along with Civil Security and the Protagonists. Not much is known about the Usurpations, other than the fact they are an alien force that has made an attempt to invade the Earth, as well as the second most common enemy faction in Plazma Burst 2. They may have been part of the reason the Marine was sent back in time. The Usurpations appear to be attacking Earth, but the motives are not completely known. They may be trying to harvest its resources, or enslave the human race. Either way, the Usurpation Forces seem to be at war with Civil Security, as they are seen invading Earth; they appear to be hostile to all human life, including the protagonists. The Usurpation Soldiers could have come through the experiment of the time machine, because marine was sent back in time to fix a calculation error which forced the usurpations to find Earth. These creatures have accurate rifles and they can be related to the "Correction Nine" event. Ranks There are four ranks of Usurpations in Plazma Burst 2. They are listed in ascending order: *Minor Usurpation Soldier: The Minor Usurpation Soldier has a light blue visor and bleed light blue blood when damaged. This first class of the Usurpation Forces has 150 HP or less. They mainly carry Alien Rifles and Alien Pistols. On some occasions, they will fight against Civil Security or the Marine and his allies in groups or hordes. Some infamous examples were in levels 27 and 31. If the difficulty is set to Hard, it is very rare to find the first class of Usurpation Soldiers, for their health will increase and become a Major Usurpation Soldier. This is the weakest of the faction. *Major Usurpation Soldier: The Major Usurpation Soldier has a dark blue visor and are usually seen with more powerful weapons. They will show up if they possess more than 150 HP. Often at times, they fight in groups of 2-3 or more, since they rarely patrol alone. *Advanced Usurpation Soldier: This Soldier has armor similar to the first class of Usurpation Solder, but is colored white and red. They mainly use Alien Shotguns, but also show up with other weapons. The model does not change according to HP, as long as the Character ID is 6. They can be viewed as leaders, one such as in level 31 and sometimes fight alongside other Usurpation Soldiers on the battlefield. *Usurpation Destroyer: This model will appear on any Usurpation Soldier with 350+ HP, which is also limitless and are mostly found in few levels of the Campaign, either using upgraded weapons or the CS-BNG, and almost never fight with the other Usurpations. A small group of 3 Destroyers can be found in level 41, equipped with Ray Gun C-01y's. Usurpation Weapons These are the weapons used by the Usurpations. Alien Pistol *One of the three pistols that the player can choose during the game. It fires a beam similar to the 2 railguns (Version 1.17) but with a faster rate of fire and a very low decrease in damage. It can be found along with the Alien Rifle in level 1 and can be bought from the equipment shop for $600 but can only be found on Level 1 and Level 2. Alien Rifle *One of the most common weapons used by the Usurpations and has a slow rate of fire compared to the other assault rifles, but provides an advantage of piercing through thin walls and enemies. It can be found during the first level of the campaign, along with the Alien Pistol and can also be bought from the Equipment Shop for $1400. Alien Shotgun *The main weapon for Advanced Usurpation Soldier which shoots 2 rounds in one shot, giving it a longer range and more damage for head-shots. However, the rounds cannot pierce through thin walls like the Alien Rifle and can be found in level 2 or bought in the Equipment Shop for $1500. It is a very valuable weapon for several reasons, such as its ability to knock the target back if unstable, shoots 2 bullets, and have a medium firing rate. CS-BNG *Mainly used by the Usurpation Destroyer and in some levels, it is also used by Advanced Usurpation Soldiers and Majors. This gun shoots a huge green projectile that damages the enemy when they are in radius and explodes when it hits something (even corpses) or when a target is close to the round. Ray Gun C-01y *This gun is used by the Usurpation Destroyers in Level 41 (last level of the campaign, excluding Level 42, which is simply a bonus level). This gun has high stopping power and can knock down the marine easily. Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro *First used by an Advanced Usurpation Soldier in level 3. Advanced Usurpation Soldiers are seen carrying these throughout the campaign. Also used by Majors and Destroyers. Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK *This gun is used occasionally by Advanced Usurpation Soldiers and Majors, and this weapon is also rarely used by Usurpation Destroyers. However, it is uncommon for the Usurpation infantry to use these. Plasmagun CS-Bloom *This gun is used mostly by Major Usurpation Soldiers and rarely Advanced Usurpation Soldiers. Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShot *This railgun is used by Majors and Advanced Usurpation Soldiers and rarely Usurpation Destroyers. Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby *Grenade Launcher is only seen in use by the Major Soldiers, and is considered rare. It can be found in level 16 and level 38. Usurpation Vehicles Corvette The Corvette is a large drone only found in level 41, used to guard the time machine. This is a very powerful vehicle and is extremely mobile because of its ability to fly, and has great firepower. It typically wields a rocket gun that is designed specifically for the Corvette. It is thought to be a Usurpation vehicle, however it could also have been manufactured by the Civil Security and later stolen by Usurpation Forces, just like the Hound Walker-CS from level 38. Trivia *This is the only race that is alien, aside from the Falkoks. The Civil Security, Human Soldiers, and the Marine are human. *They are a very mysterious race, and they use high tech equipment. *All of the Usurpation avatars can be used in multiplayer. *The root word "Usurp" means to take (a position of power or importance) illegally or by force, which really fits the actions of the Usurpation Forces, because it's obvious that they're trying to take over Earth by force. *Even though the Usurpations are a high-tech alien race, they are sometimes outgunned by the less advanced Civil Security. *In all of the Usurpation enemies, the Advanced Usurper is the only one who differs in major color. *The Usurpation Soldier has a blue and red skin for Multiplayer. *The team for Usurpation Forces in Map Editor is Team 10. *Different ranks bleed different colors of blood. *The last 3 Destroyers found in Level 41 have increased health. *The Usurpations may have helped the Falkoks after the death of Robot Omega. *There is still a lot of speculation about whether the Usurpations made the Corvettes or not, however their weapons look like the Civil Security Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro, which isn't made by the Usurpations. It is possible that they may have been stolen. *Both the Major Usurpation Soldier and the Minor Usurpation Soldier are both called Usurpation Soldiers. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Factions Category:Aliens Category:Usurpation Forces Category:Characters Category:Enemies